Disclosed herein is a method for storing and verifying serial numbers using a smart label in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
It has become increasingly important to safeguard the system serial number placed within electronic devices at time of manufacture. In particular, there are some requirements somewhat unique to multi-function image production devices. The serial number is transmitted through a communications network to assist in device recognition, supplies replenishment, warranty claims, machine unique passcodes, etc., for example. Furthermore, color laser devices are required to provide tracking information on all printed output that indicates the serial number of the image production device.
Generally, the serial number is input at time of manufacture to some non-volatile memory location. However, a problem occurs whenever the electronics that store this number fail or are replaced. Currently, many image production devices employ a system of multiple data points (usually 3), so that if one component is replaced, it will be automatically updated to match the two other points (assuming they match). In cases where there is a three way mismatch, or in manufacturing, a secure tool is provided to recover the data points. In more extreme cases, field engineering must produce a set of electronics which are already serialized, to be placed into the image production device. Both of these solutions are expensive and generally result in machine down time. Also, with increasing emphasis on circuit board consolidation, it will become more difficult to maintain multiple reference points.